Naruto, The King Of Monsters
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto saves Kiba's life when Sasuke was about to end it. Watch as Naruto is reborn into something more than just a human because his dragon blood has awakened. With new allies and new enemies Naruto will do his best to gain the title of king of monsters and how will he rule over them? How far can Naruto go to gain something only a few have ever had in their hands before?
1. Chapter 1

It was a very dark day for Konoha because the mission to stop Sasuke from leaving the village had been one that went right to hell. Sasuke had got away and Konoha had paid a very dear cost in order to try to stop him and it was a cost no one had seen coming. They didn't even realize that it could happen because the bond they had once shared was shattered with blood.

When Kiba got back to the village his mind was so stuck on what had happened and he couldn't stop blaming himself for all of it. He couldn't believe that his mistake had cost him his friend's life like that or the fact his friend willing gave his life to save him. With his mind so clouded he headed for hime in order to try to handle what had just happened to him.

Kiba walked inside his clan house only he couldn't believe what had just happened on the last mission. He just had no idea what to even say or do when he seen his family, his mind was still so badly shocked. His eyes noticed his mother and sister at the table only they had looked over at his tear stained face.

He placed Akamaru on the floor and just sat down at the table where his family just kept their stare on him. They had never seen him like this and they started to worry about what could have caused this and they wanted to do their best to help him.

"What happened gaki? You look like something just lost something very close to you?" Hana asked him.

"On the last mission it was to stop Sasuke from leaving, we failed. we had failed big time in fact we failed in the worse way." He told them only they all were surprised.

They were worried about this mission because Tsunade had sent genin to do something that someone of hunter should have been doing. They didn't know what happened only they were worried about him.

"Sasuke was about to put his Chidori into me and I was frozen in fear. Before I know it I was pushed anyway and I watched it go right through Naruto's chest." He told them which shocked both of them to the core that he had been killed to save a member of their family.

Tsume had always cared about Naruto and that was the reason that she had done her best to try to take him into her care which she was turned down. She kept being turned down by the council that seem to want to do their best to make this boy's life a living nightmare. She never did give up trying to take care of him.

She was the one that normally put food in his home while he was away in school or during missions. He never did know who had put more real food in his place and not all the ramen that he kept eating so much.

"They are bringing his body to the tower now and I think I should go." He stated only he could see they nodded their heads. The three of them got up from their sits and headed for the tower only they noticed good amount of people were heading there. The ones that owned the ramen and dango places and other people that cared for him.

He noticed two ex-sound members that Naruto talked into joining the village which were Kin and Tayuya. "I can't believe he got killed by that ego dick of an Uchiha." The red said with few tears coming down her face.

"He did only die in order to save one of his friend's lives which is the only reason that Uchiha could even beat Naruto-kun in a fight." Kin told her.

He looked around to see some he didn't even know like Tsunami that had visited the village to thank him once more for saving her family and home. She didn't realize she would be seeing his funeral like that, not this soon at least.

She did come here to thank him with a very naughty looking outfit yet she could no longer show him it. She wished he was still alive because she didn't want him to die and she didn't want him to die so young like that.

Koyuki Kazahana just arrived to the village to speak with Naruto yet she just heard the news from the gate guard. "Why did you have to die so young like that Naruto-kun?" She asked herself, while she headed for the tower.

Tsunade was in tears even so she was deeply shocked to see so many people at the tower yet her eyes just stared at Naruto's body. They could believe that it truly happened that he was gone and no one could save him from that fate.

"I want to thank you all for coming here to say goodbye to someone that was close to our very hearts. He was an annoying gaki at times even so he was a hero to everyone here yet he was someone that wanted to keep his friends and family safe." Tsunade started the talk only she couldn't continue at all.

Everyone started to give their own speech about him before she all took one last look over at his body that had seem so peaceful. He had a smile on his face which made it even sadder to see because he was happy to have given his life to save Kiba.

Everyone started to step back when they noticed that Naruto's body was giving off a strange light that no one had known what it was. The only person that had any idea what was going on was Naruto who was in the middle of a long battle inside his mind.

"Where am I? Why does my body hurt so much like this" Naruto asked the fox with eyes looked around him, then he started to remember that he was killed? That he took an attack for Kiba yet he didn't know why he was still here like this.

" **You are in your mind and you are going cause both of us to die because your idiot dumb self, do you know that?"** Kurama growled because she didn't want him to die.

" **I swear I told you that your damn over caring self would be the death of you one of these days and it is your own fault. You could have lived if you didn't care so damn much about everyone in this world!"** She yelled even thought she was hiding just how sad she was.

She couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was to give his life for someone else that barely even cared about him. She didn't know why she had to get such a caring person for a jailer only that she wished he wouldn't have to die. When he finally passed over to the other side she would just be sent back to the demon world.

"Sorry furball but I couldn't just let someone die like that you know? If I am dead why am I still in my mind like this?" He asked only even Kurama had no answer for him.

" **That is something that I do not even know because you should already have been passed to the other side by now."** The fox told him before she turned into her human form.

Her human form was a very beautiful woman with two crimson slit eyes and long red hair down to her nice rounded rear. Her breasts were the same size of Tsunade which he had a hard time not staring at her body. He didn't even know she could do that yet his eyes seem to be glued on her perfect body.

"Are you going spend your last moments in this world just eye raping me or are you going to do something about not dying?" Kurama teased him with a smirk showing on her lips. She moved over to him yet she just moved her hand on his head.

He looked into her eyes and the two of them shared a goodbye kiss which Naruto was shocked even so he was enjoying it. He had his first kiss with a woman even if it was a nine tailed beast of a woman, he still enjoyed it.

" **Awaken your blood because you're my grandson. Awake your blood within you and you'll live to see another day."** Both of them heard a very deep voice. Kurama growled because it also had ruined her moment with her jailer.

They looked around only they couldn't find just where it was coming from then they just looked at each other. "What does that mean? Awake my blood because that makes no sense at all."

" **Awaken the blood in your veins and do it before you die a human, you aren't fully human because blood in your veins is my. My grandson you will live and you just need to realize who you really are."** The voice had confused them once more before Naruto fall to his knees in pain.

He could feel his body changing only the pain was causing him to yell out with his hands holding onto his head. He had never felt this kind of pain yet it was all over his body. The body felt like someone was pouring hot lava all over him from top to bottom.

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this to me!?" Naruto yelled in pain.

" **The pain will go away and you will become who you truly are, my grandson and future leader of your people."** He told Naruto.

"Just who the hell are you because I want to know who the hell is hurting my Naruto-kun like that!" Kurama howled at this voice.

" **I have had many names and it's not time for you to even know who I am"** The voice told them before it disappeared.

Everyone who looked at Naruto's body could see the wound in his chest had healed while his body had grown taller. Naruto slowly opened his eyes which made so many people stare with happiness and surprise in their eyes. He just looked at everyone before they could see his blue eyes were still blue with slits in them like a serpent or dragon.

He looked to be around the age sixteen even so no one could understand what had just happened to him. Tsunade on the other hand had heard stories of this even so she never could believe they were real in till she watched it with her own eyes. Naruto had awakened his dragon blood that was inside of him.

"Just what in the world is going on and how am I still alive like this?" Naruto asked everyone because he had no idea. He had remembered the voice and Kurama yet he still had no idea what was even going on with his body.

"Do you remember anything that had happened to you Naruto-kun?" Tsunade was the one that had asked him.

"I remember someone calling him their grandson and awaken my blood which I don't even know what that meant.' He had admitted back to the older woman.

Tsunade on the other hand had known what that meant and she didn't know why someone had called him their grandson that part she didn't know. She wasn't going to let this go because she wanted to know what had just happened because she watched him come back to life, she thought blood dragon was just a fake story.

"Why is so many people here anyways?" He asked which Tsume just laughed. She couldn't hold it in because everyone had come to see him because eye was dead yet he just popped up like nothing happened.

"We all came here to say goodbye to you because you were dead and yet now you are alive just like that. I swear you truly are one hell of an idiot do you know that you damn gaki?" She told him before she slapped him upside the head for worrying her.

"Then it's a very good thing I'm not dead anymore even if I have no idea what had just happened." Naruto admitted back to her.

"Naruto-kun even if you are alive now there is something you need to do. The only reason your alive is because your dragon blood had awakened. There were stories of your mother being the daughter of a dragon yet everyone just thought it was all bullshit." Tsunade had told him while she wiped away the tears she still had.

"I think I'm going go home to think on everything and thank you all for caring about me." He told them and left for his house yet no one stopped him. Every one of them had known this wasn't something easy to take because to come back to life and know you maybe part dragon wasn't something anyone had known what to say to him.

When Naruto got inside his home he just moved over to the bed because he didn't even know what he should be doing. All he did know that Sasuke got away and he had killed him in a sense which made him so angry. He had trusted Sasuke and yet in the end he had been betrayed by the same person he once called a brother.

He slowly closed his eyes in order to sleep only he woke up few hours later. He didn't want to yet there was someone pulling on his arm. He looked over to see someone that he had never seen before in his whole life.

She was very short looking girl with long silver hair and two purple eyes that were staring down at him. She had a black and white colored outfit on and her chest which was very flat even so he did find her very cute looking.

"Who in the world are you and how did you get inside my home?" Naruto asked her yet he wasn't happy to be waken up.

"That's easy because my name is Maria Naruse and I knocked your door down." She answered him with a smile.

He looked over to see his front door broken down then looked at her like what the hell. "Door you can fix or buy a new one but I have reason to come here. I have to make sure the new king of monsters or better yet of hell is safe. Naruto stared at her even more funny.

"You have awakened your dragon blood and a dragon is the true ruler of monsters not even weaklings. Did you know a dragon is stronger than a devil in power and strength?" She asked him yet he just went back to bed.

"There is no such thing as dragons or monsters at all." He told her before he got lifted out of his bed by her with one hand. He looked down like what the hell because he didn't see that one coming at all.

"Sorry but these are real and I'm what you can call a succubus." She placed him back on the bed.

"So you are a sex demon that's going to fuck me or something?" He asked because Kurama had just made joke of her being a sex demon.

"If that's what you want my lord we can but that's later. Right now I need to make sure you understand what is going on." She told him before she sat down beside him.

"We lost all hope of a kind leader once your mother had been killed and we didn't know she had a son. We only learned when your blood had awakened and you sent out a signal for everyone to find you once you awakened that is." She told him yet he just was still so confused.

"Why should I even trust you at all because for all I know you could be trying to charm me or something like that." He asked her yet she just pouted.

"I don't lie and I am here to help you learn how to be the next true king. The one that we need and not someone that's evil like the king we do have already." She told him even so she moved her hand against his chest.

"You just need to know that you have to be someone that can truly be caring and to help the ones in need. These monster races and these people need you and you can't just turn your back on them." She told him with a glare aimed right at him.

"You really don't get it because I'm a shinobi not a leader or a king like you want me to be. I'm human and not some dragon you that claim I am." Naruto just glared back at her.

"If you weren't a dragon you wouldn't be alive right now because I heard all the time of your great coming back to life. You can still be a shinobi while you train to take over the kingship yet you need face you aren't human anymore." She told him before she moved to lay down in the bed.

"What do you think you are even doing!?" Naruto asked even if he wasn't happy that she claimed he wasn't human anymore. Even if that was true he didn't want to admit it because being human was all that he had known.

"I am going to bed and you should try to get some sleep because tomorrow is a very long day or do you plan on touching me right now?" She asked with a bit of flirting coming from her.

He could hear Kurama let out a growl and call this woman a slut before Naruto just shook his head. He didn't know Kurama could be so jealous even so he just looked down at the woman who made his world go upside down. He didn't know what to do only that he needed more sleep so he just lay down beside her and went to bed.

Maria on the other hand pouted because she was hoping that he would have touched her. She did want to moan and yell for a while before she went to bed. She just figured that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

What else could go wrong for him?

Jealous fox in his head.

Maria a sexy succubus I his bed.

How will Tsume thank him for saving her son?

Tsunami seems to have her own ideas for Naruto.

Naruto is the grandson of who?

Dragon blooded Naruto I wonder what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Novastorm – Na, he's not his grandson but he may or may not be in this story.

Rayna Arianna Maranochi – Was trying something different.

Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this chapter.

* * *

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up the next morning, slowly he started to opened up his blue slit eyes. He could see that she was no longer in his bed, he didn't know where she was or what she was even doing. Part of him still thought, that maybe it was all just some kind of bad dream. He didn't even know who this woman really was or where she even came from.

He started to move in order to sit up, his mind was still messed up with all that had happened yesterday to him. He is said to be this so called king of monsters, even if he had no clue what that really even meant.

" **You just need to stay focus that is the main thing you need to do. The other is not to let anyone try to make you do things that you don't want to do Naruto-kun."** Kurama had softly told him.

He noticed the woman was really gone but there was someone new in his place. He looked over at her to notice she was much older than the last female he seen last night. She had long silver hair with matching silver eyes. he didn't know who this woman was, he just noticed she was wearing a maid outfit.

He had never seen anyone wear that kind of outfit or have her hair done in that way. It was like she wasn't even from this world at all, he started look at her huge breasts. His eyes stayed on them till he could hear Kurama letting out a long unhappy growl. He couldn't believe how jealous she could get, even if it was cute how she was jealous.

He did have to admit she was one very hot looking maid with huge breasts and rear that made him just want stare even more. He didn't know who this woman was even so he could hear Kurama still was growling unhappy in his head.

" **How many women will show up like this in your home? I mean yes I do enjoy seeing my mate having sex with other women but still! Can they just stop showing up so randomly like this?"** Kurama wasn't happy at all, she did let her enjoyment of watching come out.

"You are finally awake Naruto-sama? You have been sleeping for long time but I guess that maybe due to your dragon blood finally awaking." She asked him with a smile on her face.

"Who are you and where is the other woman that was here last night? Just how in the world did you get in my home?" He had asked her because he was confused by everything.

"She had to go do few things before we can start to train you to grow stronger, after all you will be our new king sooner or later. She told me you don't want to be a king but trust me Naruto-sama it does come with good rewards." She told him, her lips turned into a smirk.

'I still don't get why you want me as your king or anything like that. I was a human up to yesterday when I was killed. How in the world can I beat this evil king if I'm that weak and how am I even part of this war?" He once more asked her.

"It will take time for your dragon blood to make you stronger, we will train you. We will push you too your limits and you will be the person we believe you can be." She told him, she moved to sit down on his lap.

He could feel her back against his chest, he felt her tight ass on his lap. He couldn't help but enjoy what was going on, he did wonder what she was trying to do. He could see in her eyes that she was still staring back at him, her lips were still showing a smirk off to him.

"You simply just have to trust that we will keep you safe while you are weak, you will return the favor when you are strong." She just stated, her eyes still staring up into his eyes

"My name is Grayfia, I'm a devil. No I'm not going to try take your soul, that's something you never have to worry about. My race is also one of the ones fighting their hardest against our so called king." She told him before she moved off his lap.

She started to clean once more while he just sat there watching her, he didn't know what was going on. He just couldn't seem to figure it out at all, first he was killed and reborn into a dragon blooded person. Then he was told he was going to be king of monsters and he just didn't understand why him.

Up till yesterday he didn't even believe monsters were even real, sure there was tailed beasts in the world. That was just something he figured chakra was behind and not some monsters like sex demons or devils. He didn't understand how could his whole life and world just change so fast without any warnings.

He started to get clothes from his dresser and headed for the bathroom, at least he would try to enjoy a good shower. He started to undress and step into the shower before he noticed that Grayfia walked in naked.

"Why are you here and why the hell are you naked for?!" Naruto yelled shocked, he didn't know why she was naked.

"I'm going help you make sure you are clean master. It's one of my many duties that I have when it comes to taking care of you master." She told him, before he could say anything she was helping him.

When he was done and changed he couldn't believe what had just happened, worse was that he had got a boner in middle of it. Grayfia helped him with her hands and mouth which caused him to just shake his head.

Just thinking about that had caused a tighten in his pants, he just looked over to see Grayfia walking to his bed. She was wet and still naked from the shower, he just looked over at her even harder. He moved to her and started to figure out something in his mind.

" **I know what you're thinking and you are her so called king. Why don't you go and give me a good show to watch even if I hate these two women?"** Kurama teased him.

"If I'm your king then I can do whatever I want to you right? I mean you have to listen to what I tell you do to right?" He asked her, she just nodded her head.

That caused him to undress once more before he moved his harden tool against her face, she started to lick the tip of his tool. She moved her hand to stroke it, she noticed his hands moved to her breasts. That was when she moved her breasts against his cock, she started to rub against him slow at first.

"If you agree to be our King, my body is yours anytime you want. It's a price that I'm willing to pay if it means you becoming the king we need. So make sure you always stay true to yourself and be a good leader for us all." She told him while sucking on him.

She started to move him down on the body before she moved into sixty-nine pose with her mouth lashed on his tool. She moved her moist hole down against his mouth, he started to lick against it. Kurama had told him what to do even if he wasn't sure why she had. He figured she would be jealous, then again she could watch it all with her eyes.

He started to move two fingers inside of her while his mouth lick and sucked on her clit, he did know he enjoyed the taste of her. He just couldn't believe how good her mouth and breasts felt against him, he wanted more of her.

After bit more of foreplay she changed poses with her above his cock. She slowly lowered herself down on him, she did know he had a huge size. She didn't know if it was due to the dragon blood or something else. His size was far larger than any human could be and she just hoped she could handle it.

She had quickly slammed down on him, she almost had her first orgasm just by having his the major of his size inside of her. It was far larger and harden than the two times she gave him a blowjob. She didn't know if she could even fit it al inside of her.

She couldn't believe how much it was making her pussy wider. It simply was just so huge and she moaned out loudly, for him to hear. She didn't think anyone else's cock could ever feel good to her after this. That would be another reason she had hoped that he would truly be her king even if she needed him for more private reasons.

She started to move up and down on him, her pussy already being reshaped by his cock. She was dripping wet and she just wanted more, she moved to kiss him. Their tongues started to go against each other, she started feel his hands grabbing her beasts hard. She already had known that she truly belonged to this person.

Even if her heart didn't even know him, her body had belonged to him. His tool was making her feel better than anyone else in her whole life. She couldn't believe how good it felt inside of her and she did wonder if all dragon blooded people were this good. This was first time she ever had sex with anyone beside devils.

Naruto started to grab and spank her large breast, he wanted see them bounce even more. He wanted her to ride him even faster. He moved his hands down to her hips and helped her just do that, he made her take him down to the base.

He could feel himself having hard time to be fully inside of her, still he pushed till he was fully in. He could feel just how tight her walls were around his cock, he just kissed his teeth while pushing in all the way. He had to make her feel all of him and he wanted to see just how much she could really take.

"You're really just too big master! But it feels so good yet at the same time it's just too damn big! It's going to make me lose my mind!" She yelled while riding him.

"Then lose your mind and show me just how much of a horny slut you really are. Show me how much of a slut your race can really be." He ordered her, while he spanked her ass at the same time.

She couldn't believe how it was making her lose her mind like that, she wanted more. She wanted him to do whatever he wanted to her body. She moved her legs out bit more so she could balance herself better, she bounced up and down harder.

"I going make sure you get my cock in that pussy of yours all the time. You are the one going to help me with my desires do you understand that Grayfia-chan?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

There was new side of him growing and he wanted to feel this even more. He didn't know if it was the dragon blood in him or something more. He just moved her so she was off him and on her hands in knees.

"Anytime you want me you can have me, anytime you need me just take me! I belong to you and no one else!" She howled back over at him.

"I know one way to truly prove you belong to me." He told her, following Kurama's words.

He moved the tip of his cock to her asshole, she just looked back at him shocked. Before she could even try to stop him he started to move inside of her slowly. She snapped her head back with a moan that was mix of pain and pleasure. She couldn't stop him, she felt his hands on her hips which he used them to push deeper inside of her.

She couldn't handle it anymore, she started to cum hard all over his bed. She didn't have any chance to rest, he was still ramming away at her backdoor. She could feel half of his huge cock in her ass. She moved her hand to her pussy before she placed two fingers inside of her, she started go hard at herself while he had his way with her other hole.

"Tell me how much you belong to me?" He asked her, his mouth playing with her earlobe.

"I belong to you and only you! Please just keep fucking me till I pass out!" She begged back to him, she wanted more.

She didn't know why she changed so much, she just blamed his cock and the size. She just couldn't hold back her desires anymore, she needed more. She refused to let herself stop till she couldn't take anymore from him.

He enjoyed seeing her change from that calm woman to the horny bitch in front of him, he just grabbed her hips harder. He moved all of himself inside her, he could feel just how tight it was like it was going rip his member off. He moved her legs out wider and it helped somewhat of the tightness go away.

She started to hump back against him like a horny dog in heat, she just wanted to feel all of him in her ass. She started to play with her nipples, twisting them hard. She then pulled on them harder, she couldn't help herself anymore. She did start to feel his hands replacing her own, she felt him grab and spank her huge breasts hard.

He just kept on going in and out before he changed holes, he had his way with her for hours on end till she passed out. That was when he moved to bite down her neck like Kurama had told him to do. He then put a tattoo with help of Kurama that was Naruto's pet bitch on her ass cheeks. Naruto's was on her left cheek and the rest was on the other cheek.

He headed for the Hokage Tower to talk to Tsunade, even if he still had no idea what was even going on. He just had known that he was stuck with a sex demon and a very strange sexy maid that really goes far for her job.

When he got inside he noticed that she was already doing paperwork like normal, he just looked over at her. He didn't know how to even tell her what was going on even so he had to at least try his best to. He had spent the next few hours going over with her what had just happened and what will be happening in the future.

"Do you even want to be this king because you always wanted to be the next Hokage, both are leaders. I do know if you ever do become this king then I know with your pure heart that you will do what is right in the end." Tsunade had told him, she did know he always was a caring person.

"I don't even know what I want anymore, everything changed so much. Before I was just a human being wanting to be Hokage so the village would stop hating me. I mean being Hokage is one thing, but to be the leader of so many races?" Naruto told her, he was so unsure of everything in his life.

"You have a lot of things that you will be put through and Tsume-chan told me, to tell you to stop by her clan house next." She told him, she didn't know what Tsume was even planning at all.

Before he got get to the clan house, he had noticed Hana walking over to him. He just smiled because he did enjoy seeing her, she was one of few people truly nice to him. His eyes on the other hand started to look her over which he had never done before. He never noticed that she had one hell of a body on her.

"Where are you heading too today and I also wanted to tell you thank you, for saving the idiot like that." Hana had told him, she smiled even if her eyes looked him over.

She did know his new look was something she really enjoyed seeing, she did wonder if he had time for her later. Bad enough her mother had kicked everyone out of the house today for some odd reason, she didn't even understand it at all.

"Your kaa had asked me to go see her for some reason, she didn't tell baa-chan why." Naruto simply answered her.

"She did really? Best not to keep her waiting and make sure to stop by vet clinch once you done with mom." Hana told her, she started head to work. _"Maybe mom can tell me how big he is, that would explain why she wanted be alone today."_ She thought to herself while smirking.

Naruto watched her go, mainly her ass which she was slowly shaking her hips. He didn't know if she had realized he was staring, even so he couldn't help it. Her ass really was one of the best in this village and he wondered if Tsume also had a great one.

" **I really need get a way too free myself…. So I can show all these damn bitches that I'm the number one woman in your life."** Kurama whined inside his head.

Naruto headed for clan house once more in order to see Tsume, he didn't know why she wanted to speak to him. She did know he had met her few times over the years, he had seemed like a nice enough woman to him. He just couldn't understand why she wanted him to stop by her house like that.

When he got to the clan house he knocked on the door which he just heard a voice yell for him to come in. He started open it, it wasn't locked and he just stepped inside. He wasn't sure if he really should be entering like this or not.

Move he walked inside then he could start to hear the voice telling him to go up the stairs which he did after closing the front door. He could notice with his stronger sense due to his dragon blood that he was the only person here beside Tsume.

When he got to the second floor he could hear her better, she told him to go down the left hallway. When he got to the door he realized she was still in her bedroom and he didn't know if it was a good idea to just walk in. He planned to wait only he could hear her telling him to come inside the room.

After he opened the door he walked in to see Tsume laying down on her bed with a red silk robe that was open. He could see both her red laced bra and her red laced panties before he stared back at her two large breasts.

"Do you like what you see? If you do come over here." Tsume waved him over with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Being a kings really does have a lot of perks.

See you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the very lateness in all my stories. Two jobs and a lot of things going on in my life is causing me to find it hard for any free time. I hope to keep writing when or if I can.

* * *

Naruto just walked over to the bed, he didn't know why she was even doing this. He did know she was one sexy woman and he would love to do same thing he did to Grayfia to her. He did wonder what it would be like to take both of them at once time.

There was some kind of new part of him that simply wanted to feel the bodies of women. He didn't care if he ended up sleeping with tons of them without any end.

He looked her up and down with his blue lustful eyes, his eyes watched her move down on her hands and knees. Her eyes staring back on him with her silk robe slowly falling off her very sexy body.

"I wanted to thank you in my own way for saving me son's life, so do whatever you want to my body. You can go as long as you want, anything and everything to me." Tsume told him, her voice was filled with lust.

"Don't blame me if by time I'm done with you, that you end up just being my pet." He told her with a smirk on his lips.

He truly was enjoying this and he just moved her around so her ass was facing him. He moved his hand to her great ass before he ripped the laced panties off her body. He grabbed each cheek before he slapped them both hard, he watched her just moan out in pain. He gave her three more slaps on each cheek before he moved her back to face him. He ripped off her bra and started to play with her large breasts.

"I do wonder just much the stories about your clan is true, how horny you truly can get. I mean there has been so much of these stories going around." He wondered back to her.

"You will just need to find out…mmm yes" She slowly spoke between her moans.

He started to pull on her nipples, he watched her face show mix of emotions. He enjoyed seeing both the look of pleasure and pain show on her face, he twisted her nipples to cause her to moan even harder. He just kept on playing with her breasts till he stepped back and moved to sit down on the chair.

When she couldn't feel his touch anymore she looked over at him, she didn't know why he was sitting there like that. She did know she was starting to feel wet and she wanted him to just come back over to the bed already.

"Give me a show to watch, show me how horny you can be. If you do a good job you may just get rewarded." He told her, his lips formed a kitsune smirk.

Tsume moved so she was laying down, she slowly moved her legs out wide for him to see her wet moist hole. She moved her hands down there to slowly rub her wet folders with one of her hands while the other pulled and played with her clit. She started to moan out his name while she played with herself.

She couldn't believe she was doing this in front of him, she had never played with herself while someone was watching. Feeling his eyes on her body just made her even more horny and wet, her fingers started to move inside. One after the other till she had three fingers going in and out of her.

She moaned out his name louder while moving legs out bit wider for him to see, she wanted him to see all of it. She moved her fingers out before cleaning them off before she started get ready for even more. Her eyes did notice that he noticed seeing what she was doing so far and she wanted him to keep enjoying it.

"You can do better than that you know that. You do want that reward don't you dear Tsume-chan?" He told her, he playfully scolded her.

She was enjoying how much he was ordering her around, she just moved two fingers inside of her once more. Slowly she was fingering herself again in front of his eyes, she moved her legs out wider while she bucked her hips to give him a better view. She wanted him to enjoy it, her other hand moved to her breasts to play with them hard just like he was doing before.

Soon after that she had moved her hand off her breasts to grab a dildo that she had in her night stand, it was large blue colored one. She started to suck on it while she kept hammering away at her pussy in front of him. She couldn't believe just how much it was turning her on and she wanted more.

Her mouth got the toy fully wet before she placed it inside of her, she thrust it in and out of her wet hole. She could feel it going all the way inside, she moved her head back to let out a long moan, she moaned more with each time she pulled in. She did know she missed this feeling, she looked over at him to see him moving back over to her.

"Suck on me while you fuck yourself." He ordered her, he stopped in front of her face.

She used her first hand to unzip his pants before putting both his pants and underwear down to his knees. Her mouth lashed on to his semi-hard cock with her tongue licking the tip of him slowly. Her other hand started to slam inside of her even harder, she couldn't believe how much she missed the taste of someone's cock.

"That's it, you truly are a good bitch. You listen good and maybe I'll reward you later if you keep being a good girl." Naruto teased her while he thrust back hard inside her mouth.

She could feel it hitting back of her throat hard which caused her to slam the toy in deeper. She loved how hard he was playing with her mouth and just how he was talking to her. She had no idea that he could behave this way and she was truly happy that he could. She wanted to be tamed and she wanted to be owned.

After few more minutes of playing with her mouth he took his tool out of her mouth. He moved her on her hands and knees before he tossed the toy on the floor. His hands moved to her ass cheeks to move them apart to see both of her holes. He could see just how wet she was and he just gave each cheek a hard spank.

He kept on smacking each side till both were red, his eyes watched her moan from the mix of pain and pleasure. He couldn't believe just how horny Kiba's mother really was and he started to move tip to her pussy. He slowly felt it go inside with her wet warm walls going around the tip of his cock.

He then slammed two-thirds into her which he felt it become so tight around him. He didn't know if he could put anymore inside of her yet. He could see her howl in pleasure while he was filling her fully up. He did know she was only a human and not devil like Grayfia even so he wanted all of him inside of her.

"You are so fucking big and I don't even know if I can fit all of you!" She yelled back to him in lust and shock.

"You better fit it all in by the night ends because I won't stop fucking you till you can take all of me inside your pussy." Naruto warned her while his hands grabbed her large breasts.

He had pulled hard on her nipples each time he moved inside of her, he could feel herself growing wetter. He did know he refused to stop till he got all of him in her and he was going to claim her just like he did Grayfia. Every time she moaned out made him want her to moan even louder for him.

He slowly moved her legs out wider before he almost got all of him in her. He could feel it growing tighter with each inch he got in her. He could feel her pushing hard back against him with her ass cheeks shaking. He moved his hands to her cheeks to before he spanked them even harder for them to turn even redder.

"Tell me what do you want Tsume-chan? I want to hear it. Beg for it kike a good little bitch that you are." Naruto asked while before he stopped moving.

"Don't stop! I need you to fuck me hard and keep fucking me. This bitch needs your huge cock to fuck her like the bitch she is!" Tsume howled back to him.

She looked back over to him with eyes that showed she needed it badly. These eyes that showed so much lust and how much she hadn't had wha she needed in such a long time. She couldn't fight it anymore and she moved her hips back against him even harder. She needed him to keep moving and to keep having his way with her.

"Who do you belong to? Who is your master Tsume-chan? I want to hear you say it to me before you get to earn your fucking." Naruto asked her while he spanked her ass cheek hard.

"I belong to you master and only to you!" She howled once more back at him.

"That's what I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear my horny bitch show just how much of a slut she really is." Naruto told her, he was enjoying this so much.

He didn't know why he didn't act this way before becoming this dragon blooded person. He truly enjoyed having the power like this and he was going to keep doing it till she couldn't even handle it anymore, till she passed out from all the pleasure and pain.

He could feel himself picking up his pace, moving in and out of her wet hole even harder. He wanted her to moan even louder, he wanted the whole clan to hear her moaning out like some bitch in heat. He did know they weren't here even so he wanted to think of this whole clan and village hearing her moan.

Tsume for her part kept howling his name out with each thrust he had made inside of her. She couldn't believe how much he was making her go crazy for more, she needed even more of him inside of her. She couldn't wait till he filled her up with his seed, she moved her hands to her breasts to pull on her nipples.

When she felt him fill her up she just rolled her eyes back panting like a horny dog. She couldn't believe how it felt to feed his seed inside of her and how much it had filled her up. Before she had known what was going on her master started to go down on her once more.

Naruto didn't stop till he was happy with how much she belonged to him and that was when he let himself sleep. He did notice that when he reopened his eyes he wasn't in her bedroom or anywhere that he had known.

"So my grandson is just like me. Your darker side is coming out and the one that wants to have women belong to you like pets. Just make sure you don't let the darker side of you take over or else you may end up losing who you are." The voice started to come from above.

He looked up to see a massive sized dragon that was platinum colored with two blue growing eyes that were staring down at him. The dragon slowly moved down to land down on the ground that was around them, his eyes still glued to Naruto.

"I bet you are wondering just who I am? My name is Bahamut, the true god of dragons. Your grandfather and the one betrayed by Alduin. My body maybe destroy but my soul is still very must alive and I can't return to the world anytime soon. That's why I need your help, you must be the new king and you must bring justice to Alduin in my place." Bahamut had told his grandson.

"How can I even do that because I don't have that kind of powers." Naruto told the dragon.

"You will unlock them in time and for now I'll help you unlock some. Not just unlock some but give you something to help you in battle." The old dragon stated before he moved his claw out for him.

He had dropped what looked to be twin pair of swords in front of Naruto, both were a katana that mirrored each other. He didn't know what these were or how it was going to help him take down someone like this Alduin.

"These are the twin blades of Annihilation and they will help you greatly in your future battles. I also help you unlock your first power, your armor." He had told the young boy.

Naruto watched the massive dragon breath flames that were the color of silver all around him before he found himself with armor on his body. The armor covered him head to toe with platinum colored full plated armor. He had two wings with the same color on his back with horns on the helm. The armor almost looked like dragon scales and there was a long tail coming out from behind.

"This is damn cool!" Naruto couldn't believe what had happened.

"This is only the tip of your powers that could unlock if you train yourself. Remember anyone that sides with him will die and you have to find allies to help you in this war. You are my grandson and you will not fail." With these last words Naruto had found himself back in Tsume's bed.

Next to the bed was the swords and the armor was gone from his body, he looked over to Tsume that was still sleeping. He noticed her ass cheeks had Naruto's bitch on them which he enjoyed seeing on her.

He spanked her ass hard which caused her to slowly wake up, he didn't stop till she was fully awake and looking at her. "About time and I'm in mood to play with you even more so get back to using that mouth of yours bitch."

Without questioning she started to suck on his tool once more, her mouth tasting every inch of him. Her eyes looking back up at her master while she was sucking much to his enjoyment. She could tell he enjoyed it and that only made her suck even faster for him.

"You must really have been missing being played with for long time." He told her before rubbing her head, much in a teasing manner.

Before she could say anything he placed her on his lap, slowly moving himself inside of her wet hole once more. He couldn't believe how wet she was already and he just gave her a quick look over. He did know he enjoyed the bodies of older women and he wanted to make sure he got to enjoy it for long time to come.

"It has been a very long time since I had a good round of sex with anyone." She had admitted in-between moans.

"From now on, the only one that's going touch you is me because you're my little horny bitch and I think I have good idea." He just smirked before he took her off him.

She didn't know what he was planning only that she allowed herself to be moved up against the wall hard. Her breasts were being pushed against the cold hard wall before she felt his tip up against the wrong hole, wrong one in her mind at least.

"No, that won't fit it barely fit in my pussy before. Plus, Hana should be home by now and he room next to my room." She had told him.

"Then that makes this more fun, moan loud for her to hear it. Plus, no back talking from my little bitch. You're my pet and you belong to me whore." He told her with a smirk on his face.

He slowly moved inside of her, feeling how tight she really was. It was far more tight than her womanhood even so he wasn't going to give up. He could her moans of pleasure and mix coming out of her mouth.

"I wonder if Hana's ass is tight like yours." He wondered out to her while moving more of himself inside of her.

"Wait, are you planning on claiming her next master." She moaned while shocked to hear that from him.

"If she is as horny as you are then maybe I will. Having my way with both of you at the same time does sound good." He moved half way inside of her.

"It's so…big inside of my ass! You won't fit all of it inside me." She moaned out louder while feeling more pain with the pleasure.

"I told you, it will and not to back talk me." He told her before giving her hard slap across her ass cheeks.

Hana whom was sleeping on the other side of the wall started to wake her to the moans and horny screams of her mother. She didn't know that she was still going at it yet she found herself listening to it all.

She started to take off her shirt before her bra, her hands moved to her large breasts. Her fingers twisted her nipples while she listened to the two of them going at each other. Soon she found herself taking off her shorts leaving her in just her black panties. She moved one hand underneath them to rub against her semi-wet entrance.

Soon she moved two fingers inside while twisting her nipples, doing her best to hold back from moaning. She couldn't believe he was making her mother howl in pleasure like that and hearing how he was too big for her.

Once Naruto was fully inside of her they could both start hearing Hana moaning from the other side of the wall. That just encouraged Naruto to ram against Tsume's backdoor even harder, causing the older women to moan out even louder.

"Can you hear it? Your daughter is moaning to us fucking, she truly does take after you my little pet." Naruto whispered into her ear while slamming up against her harder.

"Let's go pay her a little visit." Naruto just smirked before moving out of her, his eyes watched her give him a begging lustful look.

"You will get more once you follow me." He told her before leaving the room still naked.

She had followed him inside her daughter's room where she watched him move over to her daughter. Her eyes watched Hana whom was still in middle of fingering herself in doggy without noticing them at all.

Hana was too busy trying to get herself off that her mind wasn't caring about anything else. Her eyes did shoot open wide when she felt another hand on her ass even if she was still wearing her black panties.

She looked over to see Naruto before she looked at his body. From his well-toned chest down to his very large harden member. Without realizing it she started to lick her lips with her eyes glued down there.

He moved over so his tool was up against her face. "Suck on it Hana-chan, suck on it right this minute." He ordered down to her.

She didn't know if it was the building lust from hearing the two of them having sex or if she just desired him. Her mouth did what she was told and started to suck on him while still in doggy pose, her ass still up in the air for everyone to see.

"Tsume-chan go take her panties off and give that wet pussy a good cleaning." He told his pet before he moved his hands on Hana's head.

Tsume took her spot behind her daughter before taking her panties off her body, her mouth moved down to the wet folders. This wasn't the first time the two of them had played together even if Naruto didn't know that part. Her mouth lashed on her daughter's wet hole before moving her tongue deep inside.

Once he was finished with the two of them he looked back at them sleeping on the bed. He did wonder just how often they touched each other, they were fully ok with doing anything and everything to each other.

He got changed into new pair of clothes and headed for some air, he needed to think on all of what he had learned. That he truly was a dragon or at least part dragon. He did start to wonder if he could really win this kind of war like his grandfather had believed.

He had noticed huge figures in the air away from the village, his new eyes seem to be able to see much better. He started to head for whatever these were and he did have a feeling that he had already known what it was. He was right because when he got there he noticed a group of people being attack by few dragons which their size wasn't anything to joke about.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing!?" Naruto yelled at over to the two groups.

His eyes looked over at the dragons, one was a huge red dragon with purple orbs on the sides of its face. The other one was a green dragon that seem to be almost phasing in and not solid looking at all. It had two beautiful glowing eyes and he noticed the rest of the dragons seem to be the ones acting he hostile of them.

His eyes looked down at the other group which he could tell many things. One had red hair and other thing stuck him was the white hair cat girl. She was tiny and had two white tails along with what seem to be bat wings. Each one of them had a pair of wings while his eyes looked back over at the group of dragons.

* * *

I wonder who this red dragon and see-through green dragon is.

I wonder what kind of group of people these are.

Thank you for reading and hope to hear what you think.


End file.
